The present invention relates generally to coupling systems for transmitting mechanical power between a motor or other prime mover and a driven machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible coupling system permitting a certain degree of misalignment between driving and driven shafts, which is easy to install and which provides enhanced torque-carrying capacity via an elastomeric element disposed between the shafts.